Second Choice
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Whenever the tactician is in the room, Sumia looks at her husband. She can't help feeling unwanted. When she looks at Robin, she always thinks the same thing; 'Was I the second choice' She needs to find out.


Second Choice

Summary: Whenever the tactician is in the room, Sumia looks at her husband. She can't help feeling unwanted. When she looks at Robin, she always thinks the same thing; 'Was I the second choice?' She needs to find out.

**Me: I got this idea from watching an episode of ****_Larkrise_****_to_****_Candleford_****. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awaking.**

****Sumia knocked on the door to her friends house. She felt odd about what she was about to do, but she needed to do this, she needed to know.

A blond headed women opened the door. She wore a plain brown dress with a pink apron over it. Her aqua green eyes rose in shock at the sight of the queen.  
"Sumia!" She said. "I didn't know you were coming."

Sumia smiled. "I came unannounced I'm afraid," she said.

"You must excuse the way I look," Robin smiled. "I was cleaning Morgan's room, so you can imaging." She opened the door wider. "Won't you come in?"

Sumia entered the neat room. A table was in the center and to the left stood a small furnace. Sumia sat down at the table and Robin sat across from her.  
Both were silent for a moment.

"Robin," Sumia began. "I-I need to ask you something."

"Of course Sumia," Robin replied. "What is it?"

Sumia swallowed hard. "I-I want to know how you feel about Chrom," she finally got out.

Robin looked confused. "How I feel about Chrom?" She repeated. "Well, I think of him as a friend, a good friend."

"Yes but," Sumia went on. "Did you ever think of him, more then just a friend?"

Robin didn't like the where this conversation was going. "No," she replied honestly. "I never did."

"Oh," Sumia was silent.

"Why do you ask?"

How could she reply to this? _'Oh I just wanted to know_'? Or '_I think my_ _husband doesn't love me_'? '_I think he's in love with you_'? Sumia stood up. "I must go," she said. "I've taking up to much of your time."

Robin stood up as well, she put her hand in Sumia's. "Sumia," she said. "You can tell me."

Sumia sat back down again, a tear fell from her eyes. "Whenever your in the room," she said. "I feel, unwanted. As if.." She bit her lip. "As if I was the second choice."

Robin was silent.

"I wanted to know," Sumia went on. "If there was anything ever, between you and Chrom, if you ever had any feelings for him. But you said there wasn't ever, so I guess I was wrong."

"Sumia," Robin sighed. "You have a right to know that I never felt that way about Chrom, but he did."

"He- he did?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, he was in love with me. I-I don't know why, but he was. I never felt that way about him though."

Sumia but her lip again, she had one more question to ask. "Did he ever consider you?" She asked slowly.

Robin was silent for a while.

"Robin," Sumia went on. "Please, tell me, did he ever ask you to marry him?"

"...Yes," Robin didn't meet Sumia's gaze. "He did. I turned him down."

"Why?" Sumia wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she felt as if she _needed_ to.

"I didn't think it was meant," Robin said. "I didn't think of him like that, I was shocked he even asked. And what did I have to give him? Nothing. I had no past,  
nothing but the Shepards."

"Do-do you wish you hadn't?"

Robin smiled at Sumia. "I used to wonder what it would be like," she admitted. "But me and Chrom are to different. And besides, I love Stahl more then I could ever love Chrom."

Sumia smiled back at Robin. "Thank you," she said. She got up from the table and went to the door.

"Sumia," Robin said. She took her hands in her's. "Chrom may have loved me, but now he loves you, and nothing could make him change his mind."

Sumia smiled at Robin. "Thank you," she said again.

* * *

Sumia waked down the halls of the castle.

"There you are."

Sumia turned at the voice to see her husband coming towards her.

"I was wondering were you went," he said. "Where did you go?"

Sumia smiled at him. "No where," she said before giving him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Chrom questioned with a smile.

"Oh nothing," Sumia replied. "It was just for being you being you."

**Me: See? Happy Ending! Everything turned out okay!  
So, did you like it? Tell me in a review! If you have time, that is...**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
